happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 19
I wanted to do an episode set in Medieval times. I read about one on HTF Fanon Wiki that had GIggles with a dress sewn onto her and acting like a parachute. Well, I can't do parachute dresses in my any of my episodes because I can't imagine what the dresses look like as parachutes when the ladies fall. If I were to have the ladies falling in their dresses, I would imagine them using a random object for a parachute(for example, a table cloth, a curtain, etc). This episode doesn't involve high falls, instead it is about competition. Another no deaths, no blood episode. So for your entertainment and approval, TheCoolWikiDude presents: The Princess Games Starring Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, Lammy & Mr. Pickles (the 4 girls wear princess dresses, Mr Pickles wears his usual attire) Or in this kind of episode, Starring Princess Petunia, Princess Giggles, Princess Flaky, Princess Lammy and Sir Pickles. Featuring Lumpy, Mime, Russell, Toothy, Cuddles, Handy, Lifty & Shifty Or in this case, King Lumpy, Court Jester Mime, Prince Russell, Prince Toothy, Prince Cuddles, Prince Handy, and Swindlers Lifty and Shifty. Appearances by Sniffles, The Mole, Nutty, Pop & Cub (Both Pop and Cub are in Medieval wardrobe and Cub is not wearing his diaper in this episode has he is wearing full clothes), or in this case, Peasant Boys Sniffles, Nutty The Mole, Peasants Pop and Cub and Generic Tree Friends In the kingdom of Treealot, Princess Petunia, Princess Giggles, Princess Flaky and Princess Lammy are in the castle courtyard picking flowers for The Princess Games that is to take place in a few days. Sir Pickles walks besides Princess Lammy to help her pick some roses. Prince Cuddles walks over to Princess Giggles, Prince Handy walks over to Petunia, Prince Toothy walks over to Princess Flaky and Prince Russell walks over to Princess Lammy and they lead their princesses to the main hall where King Lumpy makes the announcement about the other kingdoms that will compete against Treealot. The kingdoms are Carrland(Named for Francis Carr the voice of Russell), Narravoalot(Named for Kenn Narravo Happy Tree Friends creator and voice of Cuddles and Flippy & Lifty & Shifty), Stuartville(Named for Liz Stuart the voice of Sniffles), and Winnberg(Named for David Winn, the voice of Lumpy & Splendid). Mime the court jester sees entertains the princes and princesses in honor. Lifty and Shifty the swindlers steal a couple of roses from the vase, only for Sir Pickles to stop them. Later that night, Prince Cuddles and Princess Giggles help other princes and princesses go to bed. A few days later, the games take place. Pop and Cub who are peasants walk over to the castle courtyard. They are followed by other peasants: Sniffles, The Mole and Nutty into the court yard. The other kingdoms get ready to play. The first event is the maze. Princess Giggles goes first as she competes against a generic tree friend princess from Carrland. Princess Giggles does her best and follows the path to the finish line. Treealot gets 50 points in round 1. Carrland gets 50 points in round 2 when their Princess rigs the maze with mud. In round 3, Princess Giggles sets up arrows to knock the generic out of whack. The winner after 3 rounds is Treealot. Next even is the horse race. Princess Petunia sees competition in the generic tree friend princess of Narravoalot. The first round, Princess Petunia loses in round 1 when Nutty distracts her causing her to crash into a wall. Giving Narravoalot the win. In round 2, Princess Petunia can't control the horse and tries to figure out what is up. However, her tail sticks out of dress causing her to win by a tail. The third round Princess Petunia rides her horse easily, thus giving Treealot the win in the horse race. Next event is Tennis, Princess Flaky gets a little nervous about it and heads to the tennis court to meet up with her opponent from Stuartville. The first kingdom to 50 points wins the event. The generic tree friend princess goes first and hits Princess Flaky in the eye resulting in a black eye. King Lumpy declares it a foul. The generic tree princess tries again and Princess Flaky flinches, giving 1 point to the Stuartville princess. After cooling her eye, Princess Flaky resumes her match. She throws a lot of fast balls. The final score: Treealot: 50 Stuartville: 1. Princess Flaky sends the generic tree princess from Stuartville running in tears. The final event is archery. Princess Lammy and her opponent from Winnberg go head to head for the grand prize, The Royal Golden Cup. First to hit 10 bullseyes wins Sir Pickles comes out of Princess Lammy's window onto the archery range. Princess Lammy shoots her arrow and hits the bullseye. The princess of Winnberg is distracted by Sir Pickles causing her to shoot and miss the targets. Princess Lammy hits 10 bullseyes in a row and Treealot wins The Princess Games. Princess Giggles, Princess Petunia, Princess Flaky and Princess Lammy head to the center of the courtyard to claim The Royal Golden Cup. Their princes jump in to congratulate them, bringing the episode to a close. Moral: Get your head in the game!" or in this case: "Get thy head in the game!" Deaths: No deaths Injuries: Princess Flaky gets a black eye when the tennis ball hits her in the eye. Destruction: None Trivia: Petunia's princess dress in this episode is similar to her Rapunzel dress in Dunce Upon A Time, only the color is different matching Petunia's fur, ear, head and belly marking colors and it has gold trim. Also it lacks the head dress. She wears a princess crown with a flower on it in it's place. Giggles and Flaky's dresses have the same design with the dresses colors matching the colors on them. Lammy's dress is the same as Petunia's only it is the same color as her sweater, it also is textured like her sweater as well. In addition, the other 3 wear crowns just like Petunia. Giggles' crown has a bow, what Giggles normally wears on her head. Flaky's crown has dandruff on the jewel just like the dandruff on her body and Lammy's crown also has bow like Giggles' crown, but the color of her bow is the same as the one Lammy wears. Category:Blog posts